Love for Life or Life for Love
by Rock the Road
Summary: ON HIATUS. Romance, friendship, humor and crime. Read the balance between these four lovely genres. How can two lovers survive in a world of hate? How will friendship keep alive in this betrayal world? "If they consider our love as sin, we'll go to the hell together."
1. Prologue

**How are you all? So here I've the new fic I promised :) But updates won't be frequent. So please bear with it and read on.**

 **And loads of thank you to all the lovely reviewers of ch20 of Teen-Age.**

 _ **-I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters-**_

 _ **-I don't own 'Dark End of the Street' by James Carr-**_

 _ **-I own this plot and my OC-**_

 **Prologue~**

The dimly lit lanes of sub urban Osaka echoed with running footsteps, guns shots, shouts and yell. Nobody could stop it but the people involved. Because nobody lived in the dingy outskirts of Japan.

" _At the dark end of the street  
That's where we always meet  
Hiding in shadows  
Where we don't belong  
Living in darkness  
To hide our wrongs"_

Two pairs of feet clad in sneakers were running nonstop down the dark streets of the sub-urban outskirt of Osaka. The feet belonged to two young teens that seemed to be running away from a group of men who were also running behind them. The burly and big men behind them carried guns in their hands by which they now and then shot the two teens. The teens were also trying their best to run and save themselves from the bullets.

" _You and me at the  
Dark end of the street  
You and me"_

One of them was a young girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes while the young lad holding her hand tightly had slate bangs in front and black ones at back and crimson eyes. Their bodies were clad in tiredness and exhaustion but their feet seemed to be not taking care of their health but only sped up for their lives.

" _I know time is  
Gonna take its toll  
We have to pay for  
The love that we stole"_

Suddenly a bullet shot out of the guns of the men grazed the skin of the shin of the blonde. She stumbled a bit but the boy beside her caught her by waist and kept her running. The lad took a gun out of his pullover pocket and shot one the men accurately on his forehead making fall back. Then he shot five bullets at the wooden poles supporting a lot of small machinery part making them fall in dust. This gave a chance for the young lass and lad to disappear in an alley. They ran through alleys and alleys and finally stopped when they saw they were safe for the time being.

" _It's a sin and  
We know it's wrong  
Oh, but our love  
Keeps coming on strong"_

Their fatigued bodies collapsed on the wall, while the injured girl slid down the wall clutching her shin tightly. The boy's attention snapped to his injured partner and he kneeled down. He gently yet quickly removed her blood smeared hand from the bleeding part. He took out a big piece of cloth and wrapped it around the wound. The girl let out a hiss.

" _Steal away to the  
Dark end of the street"_

"It'll hurt a bit. But don't panic, Kelly." His husky yet melodious voice spoke out.

"But Kai it hurts." The girl as said Kelly whined. The boy as mentioned Kai sat against the wall and wrapped his arm around.

"Just sleep, okay. Tomorrow morning we'll find a way out. And your wound will heal by the time." He smiled at her, assuring her and she nodded her head. Resting her head on his shoulder, she indicated him that she agreed. He leant back his back and closed his eyes, drifting in a deep sleep.

" _They're gonna to find us  
They're gonna to find us  
They're gonna to find us  
Lord, someday"_

'How did we come in such a problem?' Celli thought. 'Okaay Carol it's not that you don't know.' She let out a sigh and glanced sideways at the young boy beside her, his slate bangs blowing slightly in front of his closed eyes. 'If I hadn't come in his life... he wouldn't have been in this state. I wish I were of any help to him, to them.' Letting a soft sigh, she finally closed her eyes.

" _You and me at the  
Dark end of the street  
You and me"_

And it seemed her dream showed her what she thought. The day she met him, the way she met him and all of them...

 **Well this was just the prologue.**

 **Did you all like it? Love it? Hate it? Dislike it? Any Comments? Questions? Advices? Feel free to PM to me or write in review ;)**

 **Read, review, follow and favourite.**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi to all those living creatures reading this! Thanks to all the reviewers. And also to those who reviewed 'Poles Apart' and gave me such sweet compliments!**

 _-I don't own Beyblade but my OC-_

 **Chapter- 1**

In the eeriness of the dingy surrounding slept two teenagers in the each other's arm. Their features were like pseudo to what they encountered a few hours ago. They had calm and carefree expression as they lay against the bricked wall. While the male seemed had the protective aura for the female, she portrayed the feeling of guilt. Guilt of what was happening, what had happened during the earlier three months.

 _3 months ago..._

Carol never liked to be left out. She hated when her mood was different from all others around her. Like it was happening now. Her big blue eyes had large bags underneath. Her blond eyebrows showed how much grumpy she was now. Her sneakers clad feet dragged themselves inside the school ground, down the hallway and in front of her locker. She jerked opened it and literally threw her books inside. Though no one seemed to care, as no one was around or even in the big locker room. Only a few were to be seen who knew where to hide for not getting caught by the principal who took round in the first period. And that few included love-sick senior graders and foolish ones who thought themselves as heroes 'cause they can roam around in the first period.

Showing no interest to anyone, Carol took her English book and pushed herself towards her class. She knew she was late, more to be precise complete half an hour late. She could have not gone to the class but yet she knew if she would sit somewhere she would sleep there.

She pushed open the door and caught the attention of the whole class, including Mrs. Blane.

"Ma'am may I come in?" she asked. Her voice simply showed how much tired she was.

"Miss Calorina Kiev! You're late! That also half an hour." Her shrill voice stung in the ears.

"I know."

"So what's your excuse?!" the teacher asked, pushing her spectacles a bit down. She wanted to intimidate her but Carol didn't even care.

"My roommate was extremely sick from the night. So I had to stay up and look after her. In the morning when her parents came to take her home then only I could come to school. I knew I was late but I didn't want miss my studies." She said slowly and Mrs. Blane softened and said, "Hmm okay. You go and sit in your place."

Carol nodded and started walking to her seat which was the last one beside a dual haired teen. She softly banged her book on the desk; more like carelessly threw it on the desk and sat down with her head in her hand. She put her head on the desk but didn't fail to notice the gem-like amethyst eyes on her. Before the young man could say a word Carol silenced him.

"Not. A. Word. Kai. I'm not in a mood." She said grouchily.

"So what did you do last night?" Of course he was not going to take her lie of friend being sick. He knew it when she lied and she knew that everyone could take her lies as truth (after all she had mastered in it) except him and Tala. They weren't best friends for nothing. Yes, Calorina Kiev was best friends with the two most killer, dangerous and sexiest beybladers ever. Kai still now remembered the day when she had first met them; it was the first day of their 11th. And unfortunately she was the fresher. He and Tala were just roaming around the senior campus of Bey High when she collided with them. But instead of saying any 'sorry', she looked at them with kinda lost expression. Her long and beautiful eyelashes continuously showed as she battled them at the boys. She had big blue eyes (not as big as Maxie) and cutie light blonde hair. She had zero figure and height which almost reached Kai's eyes. When she spoke she had a fluent and flawless light American accent but her name was Russian. Slowly and not knowing she became extreme close friends with the boys. Gradually they opened up to her and began to know her dreading life which she was living with such a way which showed she had no problems. Her attitude was the thing which made her show no sadness or shed a single tear, even when alone. She was the only child of her parents who were both journalist and researchers. From the day she was six months she was sent to day care where she started live only when all her relatives refused to babysit her. When she turned four, she was sent to hostel. Shifting like this became her habit. She never hated her parents 'cause she knew that they were earning for her only. But from an observer's view this was simply love for jobs. Finally approaching the end of the junior year the three unknowingly had become best of best friends.

"I slept late." Her voice snapped Kai out of his thoughts. "I watched the Grudge till 2, then read those fanfictions on you. You know what, ya should also read them. They are pretty interesting. I can't believe what the authors turn you into." She grinned at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You will become insomniac one day, Kelly." He said running his pen on the notebook to take down the notes.

"I've become one." Rubbing her eyes, she tried her best to put the sleep off her.

"You have insomnia?!" He was pretty shocked.

"So you think I'm mad to stay up late. Of course I can't sleep that's why I waste time on net surfing and reading those craps." She lazily tried to write the notes which the teacher was blabbering.

"Crap?" he turned to her, raising his eyebrow. Carol's expression twitched at this.

"Yeah crap. Not the story but you."

"Really?" His eyebrow was still raised.

"Yeah and now will ya drop that eyebrow of yours now?!"

"Why? Because you aren't able to raise single eyebrow."

"Wow. 10 points to Kai for right answer."

...

"So what I'm hearing is right Kelly? You're _not_ taking care of your health!" Tala's voice boomed in Carol's ear. He certainly was a lot angry at her.

"You told him Kai!" her eyes went wide as saucers. Anger infuriated in her. Now the whole school cafeteria knew something big was gonna happen.

"Kelly I'm talking to you." Tala said. He knew that this will take the subject to change and he of course didn't want that to happen.

"And I'm talking to Kai!" now her anger was showing also. Kai gulped. He was getting nervous while sitting among two angry teens. This surely wasn't his character but here we're talking about his FRIENDS.

"Why are you dragging me in this Kelly? That's not a good way to change a topic and -" Kai's statement was cut off as Carol yanked him by his collar.

"Don't you dare speak you traitor! I told you to keep your mouth shut about my insomnia. But you're even worse than your chitter-chatter girlfriends!"

"Whoa whoa! Calm down Kelly." Tala's words made her throw Kai back in his seat.

Crossing her arms, Carol glared at Kai. "I'm not gonna talk to you."

"Cool it off Kelly. This is what happens with lack of sleep-" This time Tala was cut off by the appearance of a bimbo.

"Hey Babes!" The new appearance placed a kiss on Kai's cheek. She was Hannah, Kai's girlfriend. "Wanna have a walk?"

"Hn, sure." Kai got up from his slumped state and turned to friends, well only one 'cause he was going to be in a nice and long angry-term with Carol. "I'll meet you in History."

Before Kai could leave Carol punched him in his eye and in return Kai almost twisted her wrist. "You..." Both narrowed their eyes at each other, ready to pounce. But Tala came in between, "Stop it now both of you. Kai go where you had to. Kelly come with me."

Turning abruptly Kai left the cafeteria with Hannah. Tala also put his arm around Carol's shoulder and made a leave.

"Now if you had enough sleep, you wouldn't be in fight with Kai."

"It's his fault. He was being hypocrite."

'Hypocrite?' Tala chuckled inwardly at this. 'This would be forgotten before they would even know.'

 **Did it suck or alright?**

 **I was really in no mood to type during fasting. Especially when I want to faint due to scorching heat. But I had made a promise with Zack to update it today, so I had to. Pardon for any mistake as I hadn't even prof read it once.**

 **R &R**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the most amazing story by me. I mean it's amazingly amazing among all my other ones (acc to me). So thanks to The-next-you-know-who, Cutetyhil, Neha, Ezabellaa and PhoenixPrincess for reviewing. I hope you enjoy reading and give beautiful reviews! Guys do review 'coz two chapters and only 12 reviews! Please help me progress! Next chapter will be uploaded only if the reviews go above 20! Sorry, kidding ;) :P**

 _Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade or any character. They belong to Aoki Takao. I do own my OC and the plot. I don't make any profit or earnings by writing this. So I beg please NO FLAMES! It's simple imagination out of a young(and innocent) mind. If you dislike me or my work please don't read further._

 **Chapter- 3**

A shrill alarm sound rang through the dorm room waking up a brunette but not the one whose alarm clock it was.

"Carol..." the brunette, Aksha, whinnied at her room partner. "Close your alarm!" She rubbed her eyes and opened them to see Carol tangled in white sheets with her hair all over her face. Extending her leg from her bed to Carol's, Aksha kicked the girl causing her to roll down her bed with yelp.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Ghost! Monster! Phantom! Ghoul! Ogre! Evil Soul!" Carol frantically screamed in one breath.

"Good morning to you too Calorina." The mentioned person lifted her head just to show her eyes, narrowed them and glared. "You mentioned all the scary beings. I'm surprised how you can remember all."

Carol stuck her head above the level of bed to see her friend laughing her ass off. "And I'm surprised how you can be happy in morns." She huffed, getting up and again falling down because of sheets wrapped like a cocoon around her.

Aksha laughed again and settled her head on the pillow, "Don't wake me up again. My college starts from 10." And she closed her eyes, getting in a deep slumber again.

Carol huffed, blowing a bang that fell in front of her eyes, and walked to the washroom (after untangling from the mass of sheets of course).

* * *

'Morning! Hn. What a grouch word.' Kai sneered mentally. He was definitely not a morning since few years. In his blading days, he's been always up before the sun to practice. But was years ago (though it had been only two years). Turning into a senior and becoming officially an adult, he was no longer fan of mornings.

"Babes..." a sick sweet voice cooed and a lavender haired (slutty) girl came and latched her arm in Kai's.

Rolling his eyes, Kai forced a single word out of his mouth, "Morning."

"Good morning. What are you planning to do today?" Again the sicken sweet tone.

'God! I should've rethought before making Zina my gf.' "Noth-" He was cut in when his gaze landed on his now-rival-best-friend who was coming towards him. He turned his attention to his 'girlfriend' and smirked. He placed his lips on Zina's but his mind wasn't there. He was having fun seeing Carol's face boil into anger and she walked away after muttering something like "disgusted people". He broke the kiss and had to turn his face away from Zina to wipe his lips. He had loads of girlfriends but that doesn't mean he liked to kiss all of them. His kiss was saved for that one girl whom he'll like not for her body.

"Hey Kai..." he turned around, ignoring his girlfriend who was still in daze.

"Yeah Red." He raised an eye-brow.

"Stop calling me that. Anyways have you seen Celli by any chance today?"

"Of course not. Why? Is she dead?" Kai smirked and received 'you-are hopeless' look from Tala. "Don't give me that look."

"Whatever. Just try to stay away from her."

"What? She has chicken-pox or something?"

"No! You dumbo. Aksha told she is not in a mood today."

Kai's face turned in to questioning one, "Ak is here?!"

"You seriously lack in common sense, you pervert. She called me." By now they were walking to their class, Zina long gone.

"She's your _number_? I thought she liked _me._ " Kai spoke in dramatically slow voice with a sigh.

"Because I only had 5 girlfriends till now and you've over 500."

"Whatever. Red and Ak sitting in tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"You sounded seriously immature out there Kai. Just like Celli."

"Hn. Don't I deserve to live normally?"

"Yeah yeah. And you better make up with Kelly soon."

* * *

"Move." Carol said as she approached her seat in the class. Walking to school at 7 in morning because of a fight with a friend and seeing the same friend kissing some girl in the corridor wasn't her start of the day. And now when she walked up to her seat, she finds some bitch sitting in _her_ place.

"You must show some respect to your friend's girlfriend Calorina." One of the two said.

"Tal has a gf?!"

"No. It's Kai. Zina is Kai's girlfriend, Carol."

"No surprise. He changed girls like clothes." Her voice held a strong anger at the boy. "Now Ms. Head Cheerleader move from my seat before I start humiliating you." Of course Carol loved being the boss.

"Your tricks don't work on me." The girl has a not so favourable attitude.

"Ok Guys, let's start the show!" She clapped her hands and music started from somewhere. Crowd gathered and the infamous taunt of Carol started. She placed her one foot on the chair, leaning down intimidating Zina.

"Zina's a clown, she's so down, knows all the town, which never makes me frown."

"Once again. And this time with tune for our cheerleader!" Carol announced and the crowd started cheering.

" _Zina's a CLOWN!_

 _She's so down!_

 _Knows all the town!_

 _So don't you frown!_

' _coz she's a leader without a crown."_

A completely red Zina got up and ran out of the class with tears running freely. Her sidekick followed her too.

"Guys guys no need to thank me. But please do a job. Tell the whole campus that there will be a beybattle between Calorina Kiev and Kai Hiwatari, in the park at 4 tommorow. I'm going to show that bastard what Celli can do."

Carol sat down in her seat and the crowd dispersed. 'Ah! I love being boss.' Cracking her knuckles, a wide grin spread on her mouth. "Get ready for a battle Hiwatari. Enerra had been restless these days." She stuffed her hand in her pocket and took out a brown bey with weird wind patterns made on the bit chip.

* * *

 **I know it was short and lame but it was needed for a progressing the story. I promise next chapter will be loved by you all. And about that Carol being boss and humiliating, NO FLAMES, because though this is not good yet it happens and it's the truth of life, we've to face such situations.**

 **R &R (Follow and Fave also)**

 **Bye till then,**

 **RtR :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi ya guys! What's up? Here I'm back with the 4** **th** **chapter.**

 **As an important fore-telling I'm just telling you guys: please don't get your hopes high up if I update anytime frequently and don't get your hopes down if updates take months to occur (that won't happen though) because I'm a ninth grader so I have to take care of my studies too and pressure is too much to open the laptop even. So bear with it for 2 years till give my boards. :)**

 **Back to the writing world (:D) : Thanks so much to** _Cutetyhil, subha123kai, Ezabellaa, Neha, unaisa memon,The-next-you-know-who, Phoenix Princess_ **for reviewing 3** **rd** **chapter.**

 **And thanks to dear reviewers:** _Cutetyhil_ **,** _Neha_ **,** _unaisa memon_ **,** _The-next-you-know-who_ **(could have changed this name to 'next Voldemort' instead, eh Zack?),** _Blue Lightning of the Night_ **,** _Goldmineempire5_ **,** _Ezabellaa_ **,** _Saira's World, The future legends, Desires of Autumn Leaves and subha123kai_ **for reviewing Lovers of Kai. And those who haven't read it plz do.**

 **IMPORTANT: I MADE SOME CHANGES IN THE LAST CHAPTER LIKE: Carol would battle Kai on the next day. And her bitbeast is ENERRA not DANIERRA.**

 **OmG! Guys guess what just now I realized that in my exams, which were going on for 9 days, I wrote 2017 instead of 2018 in dates. :P XD**

 **Enough of blah blah,** _ **on with the fic.**_

 _Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade or any character. They belong to Aoki Takao. I do own my OC and the plot. I don't make any profit or earnings by writing this. It's simple imagination out of a young (and innocent) mind. If you dislike me or my work please don't read further. Click the that amazing back button of your phone or that big red cross on the top right corner, its calling you despisers. . If you wanna borrow the idea or anything, ask me! But no steal! And I beg please NO FLAMES!_

 **Chapter- 4**

" _Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,_

 _Thought your could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go_

 _Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,_

 _If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself"_

A newspaper was slammed in front of his nose when he trying to get some peace by sitting in the corner of the class. His amethyst eyes snapped open and glared directly into the blue ones. 'Peace, huh?'

"Ever read this." The newspaper-slammer asked, moreover demanded.

" _Bey High Prophecies._ What's the big deal with that Tala?" The one asked replied as if it was the most obvious fact of the century. Well it was indeed, at least for Bey High students and maybe even for some people in Bey City too. 'The Bey High Prophecies' was a newspaper run by some yet-unknown group of students. No one knew who those students were who could grasp all the spicy things going around the campus. And nobody complained, seeing that the paper used to be found among almost every group of students. Even teachers read that newspaper. The length was half the length of the usual newspapers and it was always in black 'n white. And those big catchy headlines 'catch-ed' everyone's attention.

"You read it yourself!" Tala said. Kai rolled his eyes at that attitude and brought his attention to newspaper.

 **AMATEUR BLADER CHALENGES THE PRO**

According to certain sources the word has reached that a certain amateur blader of our own Bey High, Calorina Kiev, has openly challenged the pro blader and former champion, Kai Hiwatari. The word has been that she openly declared that she challenges Kai to a beybattle in the park. Well these days...

Kai looked like he had gone for exile for centuries and now he comes to know that there's something called Google. He continued reading and ignored Tala's hard stare on him.

And it is known to all that Calorina and Kai been best friends from the start of the senior year, including Tala Ivanov too. And the unusual best friendship of the trio is not unknown to anybody. And it has been seen that during couple of days there has been a conflict between Kai and Calorina. It's no wonder because the two always fight but they forget that too. Only this time it seems the fight raged the fire of revenge. And Miss Kiev wants revenge from Young Hiwatari. After the match at 4 p.m. today, we'll know if the strong bond breaks or stays; and what will happen of Tala who has been neutral and serving both sides. Will he be able to stop the raging war, or whose side will he take: Long time best friend or high school best friend? Will an amateur beat a pro or the champion show what he is? Wait for answers in the next update of the Prophecies!

"They mentioned you only two times." Kai said and that was enough to frustrate Tala off.

"What were you doin' yesterday when I told you to make up Kelly?! Oh of course lazing around with you girlfriend. Wait, didn't you left Zina already? So were you sleeping around when the campus was buzzing with the news, Mr. Rip Van Winkle?"

"Ah, don't compare me with the rag-man. And it will be fun to blade after a long time!" Tala raised his both eyebrows when he saw Kai smirk. He knew that the phoenix's evil mind has started to work.

'Let's see how much talent you got, Kelly.'

"Whatever you're thinking isn't too good. So mind you I'm _not_ coming to watch both of you fight like pathetic idiots."

" _Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,_

 _Thought your could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go_

 _Thought you could take my group, whats up you forgot about my old school,_

 _If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself"_

Cool evening wind blew in the park, clearly signifying that it would rain. But those thoughts didn't disturb the blonde sitting on a branch of a tree. Her light golden strands of hairs flew continuously in front of her eye, but her mind set with her eyes on a brown bey. The crowd assembled around the bey dish also didn't mind the weather but they would mind if the battle for which they're waiting wouldn't happen.

Suddenly there was murmuring which made Carol snap her attention to the crowd. What she saw was unbelievable. Kai Hiwatari stood there, hands crossed in front of his chest. His attire was that of his blading days. Those purple tee and purple pants with his glorious black short-sleeved jacket having big yellow buttons, his fingerless black biker gloves, those blue-sharkfins and the attire was completed with his legendary white scarf. It was years that he wore these clothes. His playboy attitude long gone, now replaced with the hard cold mask with the infamous smirk playing along his (luscious) lips.

" _Swing now, Swing low if you wanna Beyblade,_

 _Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!"_

'He already removed the tattoo last year. Maybe it's just face paint.' Carol's mind again whizzed. 'Concentrate Carol! Not on his attire but on the battle you gotta win.'

She jumped off the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. She walked up to the dish.

"Don't you know anything else than showing off?" She mocked at him.

"I'm not here to talk. So tell me what do I get when I win?"

"What do you get? I'm not betting anything."

"Oh you are! Coz I'm not winning without any profit."

She made a disgusted face at him. "Okay. You get whatever you want."

"Is that so? Well I want you to date a guy other than Tala and I, when I win." Kai's smirk widened. He knew Carol never ever dated anyone ever in her life. Heck she didn't have any crush even. 'Other than that magic guy, _Harry Potter._ '

"How cruel of you? You know I'm not interested in guys!"

"Homosexual, are you? I wouldn't mind if you date a girl." Kai's smirk never left his face.

"You dick-headed bastard! But if I win you'll have to watch Harry Potter with me."

"I'm not gonna watch that magic guy, coz I'm gonna win."

"Oh we will see."

" _Swing now, Swing low if you wanna Beyblade,_

 _Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!"_

"ON THE COUNT OF THREE!" Both opponents cum rival cum best friends turned their heads to see Tyson Granger slid across the ground, backed by Daichi.

"You were having a beybattle and didn't call us! That's so disappointing!" Daichi pouted.

"When did we say we wanted to please you?" Carol said.

"Whatever you say Carol. But you can't stop a champ." Tyson grinned, "Ready your blades and..."

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

"LET IT RIIIIIP!" The crowd cheered as the two blades landed on the dish. Cobalt blue clashed with dark-chocolate brown. Sparks flew and both beys started to circle the the dish, trying to find a hint to attacked.

"Enerra! Gale of dust!" the brown bey obeyed her words and soon Dranzer was engulfed in random variations of dusty wind.

"Flame Spiral!" Kai bellowed and fire built around his bey and the winds died with the uprising fire. It looked like any moment and then Enerra would melt. The weather now forgotten as everyone fanned themselves off the heat.

"Not so soon Kai." Carol sneered, "Wail of tsunami!" suddenly it looked like tornado mixed with light rain was forming on the dish. The fire weakened.

"Dranzer!" The phoenix rose with a pleasant cry and glory. Fire swirled on the tips of her wings and her tails was an art itself. Everyone knew that the Empress of Fire has arrived.

"Enerra!" A rukh, all white, came out of the brown bey. Though rocs were framed as destructive beings in the Greek Mythology; Enerra looked angelic with the blue patterns on his wings. Its speed famed him the name of the Emperor of Sky.

" _Swing now, Swing low if you wanna Beyblade,_

 _Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!"_

Enerra's speed increased with another attack (Hail Marathon) called out by Carol. The bey moved in a diagonal movement and left a trail of ice behind. Dranzer wobbled a bit but 'Flame Sabre' evaporated the ice-turned-water. The weather also became violent. Wind blew speedily, carrying dry leaves and twigs of the park. But none of the spectators wanted to leave, even though few drops have started to fall.

A light thunder struck and it was a cue for both bladders to cut short the battle. The blades collided with extensive force. It was unexpected for a amateur to stay ground in front of a pro.

"Blazing Gigs Tempest!"

"Thunder Blizzard!"

" _Swing now, Swing low if you wanna Beyblade,_

 _Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!"_

Feathers darted at Enerra. Miniature version of lightning with ice chunks racing engulfed the dish. The collision of two massive attacks couldn't be any more endured by the two beys and both flew away and landed on the rim of the dish. The spin speed has slowed because of the major attacks and the bladers were exhausted too.

Somewhere lightning struck and the frightened crowd dispersed hastily. Kai and Carol looked around and saw that the park was totally deserted.

"Wanna surrender?" Kai asked, mockingly.

"In your dreams!" Came the determined reply.

"Let's finish this off then!"

" _Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,_

 _Thought your could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go"_

Their hands flicked and the beys, on order, were about to go for another attack when a sudden lightning struck exactly on the middle of the dish; sending the beys in their masters' hands. The beydish was now broken from the middle. Heavy rain has also started to pour. Both teens knew it's not safe to stay out in such conditions, so they grabbed each others' hand and ran off to the safest place they could find.

They ran and finally stopped when they saw a shop in the view and went under the shed outside. They both were panting exhaustedly and Carol even leant against the closed door. When they caught their breath, Carol closed eyes and Kai's were fixed on her. Feeling someone's stare on her, Carol opened her eyes. They both looked deep into their eyes; and as if their eyes have spoken, their lips quickly rammed on the others. After a long time of devouring each others' lips, they broke apart.

"Be mine?" Only two words could leave Kai's breathless mouth.

"Make me." And they went for another sensual kiss!

 **How was it? Was the beybattle good? Coz I felt it was quite lame...**

 **And sorry because this was meant to be updated on last Friday, then Friendship Day. But I'm posting it after exactly one week :P**

 **Love it? Hate it? Like it? Despise it? Do tell me in your reviews!**

 **Read! Review! Follow! Favourite!**

 **Bye till then,**

 **RtR :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi ya guys! Guess what? I'm Kuwait! So happy! So I got time to write this one. :) ;)**

 **IMP NOTE: I'VE CHANGED CAROL'S NICKNAME FROM** **CELLI** **TO** **KELLY** **! Because seriously it's absurd to spell something like cell as kell.**

 **So I, Rock the Road, welcome you to another mind-boggling chapter!**

 _Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade or any character. They belong to Aoki Takao. I do own my OC and the plot. I don't make any profit or earnings by writing this. It's simple imagination out of a young (and innocent) mind. If you dislike me or my work please don't read further. Click the that amazing back button of your phone or that big red cross on the top right corner, its calling you despisers. . If you wanna borrow the idea or anything, ask me! But no steal! And I beg please NO FLAMES!_

 **Chapter 5**

Calorina gazed outside through the thick glass walls of Fluor and Blott's, waiting for her 'supposed' date to arrive. She didn't know how she fell in Kai's trap; and now when she was sitting there with her chin resting on her palm and her elbow propped up on the table, she seethed on her 'boyfriend'.

…..

 _Flashback:_

" _Kelly?" Kai called out to his 'girlfriend' as they walked with her hands locked. The rain had stopped already and both teens decided to walk back._

" _Yeah?" She looked up at him with a clueless look, not knowing what her supposedly new boyfriend was going to say._

" _When are you gonna go on that date?"_

" _Which date?" She was still clueless, maybe the effect of the Kai Hiwatari._

" _Forgot the bet?" He raised his eyebrow up._

" _No way! The battle ended in a tie! You can't do that!" She whined. "And I'm_ your _girlfriend, for Christ's Sake!" She said after an afterthought._

" _So what? Don't blackmail me with our relationship Kelly." He smirked, amusedly._

" _That's unfair!" But then a thought, better say evil thought crossed her brain. "Then you'll hafta watch Harry Potter with me!"_

… _._

But at least he would be able to bear with watching the series, but how would she bear with that date?! All because her newly-found boyfriend, whom she could kill with a fruit knife even.

'Boyfriend. God that sounds so weird when I didn't even think about it 24 hours ago. Me, Carolina Kiev, having a boyfriend? Surprise of the millennium! And all is the courtesy of one and only Kai Hiwatari. I'll surely cut him in pieces for getting me in this trap. And I will make him watch all the eight movies of Harry Potter. Oh, how I wish he was my date!' And so on the thoughts wandered off and the time passed.

The glass doors were pushed open as a young lad entered the restaurant and sat in front of Carol. She looked up and was confused but suddenly realised that she was on a date and he maybe her date.

"Hi, I'm Calorina Kiev." She pushed her hand towards the guy and he shook it.

"Adrian Ratchel. Nice to meet you." He smiled, while Carol let out a snicker. "Uh… may I ask you why you're Miss Kiev?"

"Oh I'm sorry, but isn't Ratchel a feminine name?" she bit her cheek to stop herself from laughing.

"No! It's not." Okay, so this Adrian guy was now offended. "It can be used as a surname. It's almost a unisex one."

Carol licked her lip and gave him an amused smile. "Oh sure. Didn't know about it."

"It's okay. So tell me about yourself." He gave another dazzling smile.

'This guy sure is handsome.' Carol thought. Adrian had light green spiked hair, not like the ones that freak you out, striking eyes with the lightest shade of brown and nice structured, not too fat nor too thin.

"I'm your average high school girl, and you?" She didn't want to reveal much to this stranger, no matter how much appealing handsome he was. Though he could never match to her best friends, 'coz they were the devil of sexiness.

"Well I-" Adrian was cut off as Carol gasped. Kai Hiwatari had just entered the restaurant. Since Adrian was sitting with his back to the entrance, he didn't see him. But he was shell-shocked when Kai came over and sat beside him casually on the two-seater couch. His blading attitude was long gone and again replaced with the infamous playboy attitude.

"Um… excuse me but I think you're mistaken? May we know each other?" Adrian asked, while Carol gave him the look what-in-the-hell's-name-you're-doing-here.

"It's Kai. Hiwatari Kai. I am supposedly the one who set up this date." He said coolly.

"Oh… nice to meet you-" Adrian was again cut off.

"The feeling's not mutual." He had an impassive tone and it took Adrian some time to decipher what he meant. But when realisation dawned upon him, he gulped.

Carol sighed. This was going to be a damn long date and she was hungry! Even the damn waitress hadn't come to take their order. 'I'm never going to come to this restaurant ever again.' She made the mental oath and looked at the two guys in front of her.

Adrian was looking extremely nervous and Kai was eyeing him like a predator. And it continued like that. Adrian would try to talk to Carol; Kai's eyes on him would immediately stop him. This continued for ten-twenty minutes when Adrian gathered courage and decided to confront Kai.

"Listen man, I'm extremely happy and grateful to you for setting up this date…" Adrian paused momentarily. Carol glanced at Kai who had the bored expression on his face. And Adrian had sweat trickling the side of his face. Dude, Hiwatari was damn intimidating. "But this is _my_ date and I want to spend this evening with her, if you don't mind?" Kai had by now raised his eyebrow, and slowly a smirk formed on his lips.

"For your information, the girl you're dating happens to my girlfriend, if you _do_ mind?"

Adrian gulped and glanced at Carol, who nodded at him with the expression I'm-sorry-for-you-dude-but-it's-the-truth. Adrian's eyes widened because he didn't want to anywhere around Kai, seeing he was nervous since meeting him only. He stood up, excused himself from Carol and without any backward glanced, and went towards where the washroom.

Carol was now angry at Kai, not for destroying the date but for the fact that she was still HUNGRY!

"I'm hungry!"

….

After Kai calmed the hungry and seething Carol, she agreed to have dinner in her dorm.

"Hey Kai, why did you spoil the date when you only had set it up in the first place?" Carol asked him as they walked hand-in-hand down the street.

"I don't know. I just didn't like it. Call it a boyfriend's intuition." He shrugged. And Carol laughed heartily.

"Seriously, boyfriend's intuition! Haha, so now I now know that whatever happens I've a boyfriend with his 'boyfriend's intuition'. You're unbelievable."

….

Carol slid the card and her dorm room opened. She turned on the lights, Kai followed behind. It was a big and spacious room with two fairly sized beds set on the far left. There was a cupboard and a writing desk with a laptop on it. 'Maybe Aksha's' thought Kai, for he knew Carol would never have any electronic device in a proper condition. Even her phone was such that it couldn't be opened just like that and only a mechanic could dismantle with tools.

And there was an attached washroom and kitchen. Carol went straight into the washroom; meanwhile Kai sat on a bed and took the photo frame kept on the bedside drawer. It was a picture of Carol and Aksha; both were clad in woollen clothes and were laughing. It looked like it was of Christmas, as both of them wore Santa's hat.

"Kai!" A yelp made the frame almost fall from his hands.

"What?" he irritably asked the person just shouted. There stood Carol in an XXXL t-shirt and shorts.

"Don't touch Ak's things. She is very conscious about neatness." She told as if she was teaching something to a five year old child. Kai gave her a mean look and placed the frame back.

"Would you like to have chowmein?" she asked, entering the kitchen. It had a small table for four people in the middle. And only basic utensils and crockeries were kept in the small kitchen.

'These girls seem to make out a lot of these less-spaced areas.' Kai thought, he seemed to be thinking a lot since he entered this dorm. Maybe living in a freakishly large mansion made him appreciate how people managed to live in small spaces.

"Sure. If you can make, that is." He smirked as he saw her narrowing her one eye, the expression she had whenever anyone doubted her abilities. She had a one sided pout and started taking out noodles from her cupboard and started making chowmein. While Kai sat on the counter, watching her amusedly as she moved around the kitchen in a seething mood. Well, this would of course be the expression if you would be so hungry and the reason will be your boyfriend who just challenged you.

In her anger Carol didn't notice that she poured a lot of soya sauce, no salt and instead of adding tomato ketchup she added red food-colour. And Kai saw it all but kept silent. For him it was better than watching a comedy show; sitting on the kitchen and biting into an apple.

After a good deal of twenty minutes Carol placed, more like banged, two bowls full of something that was supposed to be chowmein. Kai got down from the counter but didn't sit at the table as Carol proceeded to do so. She put a spoonful, well in this case forkful, of the noodles in her mouth. As the supposed chowmein processed in her mouth, her expressions changed. First thoughtful, then disgustful and finally horrified. She rushed to the washroom. Kai let out a chuckle at this.

She came back with her face completely red. "What the heck was that thing?!"

Kai smirked at her, "Well now you sit down…" He sat her to the chair and whispered, "…and watch the pro do it."

He proceeded to the cooking counter and started moving his hands in an experted way. After ten minutes or so it seemed Carol could smell the delicious smell of fried rice. The bowl with the rice looked beautiful and the dish tasted marvellous.

"Where did you learn cooking from?" she asked in amazement.

He shrugged and replied, "Had taught myself. Took some tips from Rei too."

"Rei Kon?" She asked. She knew Kai, Tala, Tyson, Daichi, Kenny and Hilary only as they were in Bey High. She personally didn't know anyone else from the blading world.

"Hn" Came the reply and she took it as an affirmative one. She looked around and was put in great thought. Sleeping arrangement. One of the biggest problems ever faced by teens when there was shortage of space.

"Would you sleep with me in the same bed?" She asked him, looking unsure.

Kai gave her a look, "Why?"

"Ak won't let anyone touch any of her belongings. She's going to be a skin specialist or something and is very conscious of hygiene." She explained with a sigh.

"Fine. But will you be able to keep your hands away?" He asked slyly.

"That's what I was gonna ask you." She mocked him with a sly smile of her own.

In a single step Kai crossed the distance between them. His lips were a hairsbreadth away from hers. "We will see." All the while his lips were grazing hers. This was enough for Carol to control herself and she trapped his lips with hers.

Kissing all the while with hands roaming everywhere, no one knew how they ended up on Carol's bed; her head on his chest above his heart and his arm around her. They both were in a deep sleep, the dimming light glistening over their calm and relaxed features. They were oblivious to the fact what happening on the other side of the world or what will happen when they would go to school the next day…

….

A slap echoed in the small, dark room. The light from the outside world barely entered the room from the blinds.

On the two chairs in the middle of the room were two adults tied mercilessly with thick ropes around their bodies and their wrists and ankles were fastened by a metal bound. As the dim light fell on them, it showed two blondes. One was a man and another was a woman. Both in mid-forties, they had light golden hair and blue eyes. Both had sweat over their faces and their eyes were drooping in tiredness. The scars, dirt on their skin and red lines of whip on her bodies showed that they were being beaten for a long time, many months maybe.

An emotionless cackle was heard, sending chills down anyone's spine who heard it. The dim light showed the person as a young man in his fifties, flaring red hair tied back in a low ponytail. He was fairly tall and had pale Russian skin. "Didn't you hear _Kievs_? Your daughter is dating Lord Voltaire's grandson… what a coincidence! Haha! Parents try to write against us and the daughter is seducing the heir only. Didn't know you Kievs had so much daring quality?" He had a smug expression and he saw the captor yelled through the cloth tied around their mouth in protest.

Their muffled yells though didn't leave the room… the world was oblivious to torture occurring inside the dark building situated on the outskirts of the New York City.

….

 **Thanks to Neha, Cutetyhil, unaisa memon, Wanderer's Cynefin, the-next-you-know-who, Phoenix Princess 17 and Ezabellaa for reviewing the last chapter. And Wanderer's Cynefin for reviewing chapter 1. You guys are the best.. :)**

 **And thanks to the lovely reviewers of 'Valentine's Day': unaisa memon, Cutetyhil, Ezabellaa, Wanderer's Cynefin, Guest, Aksha, the-next-you-know-who, James Birdsong and Neha.**

 **Reply to some guest reviews:**

 **Neha: (for Valentine's Day) Thanks for the review. And it's okay. No need to apologize. It happens with me all the time ;) (for this fic): Well I know that the kiss and all was quite early but you'll see why. :)**

 **Aksha: (for Valentine's Day) I had already started writing! It was you weren't reading my fics. *pouts* Yep, see you in school after** _ **my**_ **vacations. :)**

 **Love ya all….!**

 **Read, review, follow and favourite…**

 **Till then,**

 **Rock the Rock~**


End file.
